


Prepare Yourself, Nerd

by flamingwaffle86



Category: Prepare Yourself Nerd
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwaffle86/pseuds/flamingwaffle86
Summary: Just superpowered college kids in a superpowered world.





	1. An Accidental Run-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my friends that helped me with this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+friends+that+helped+me+with+this).



Waking up sucks sometimes, well, most of the time for me. The only thing different about today is that my best friend and technically my only friend was moving into my dorm. Getting up from my bed was easy, I've oddly always been a morning person, but the hard part was finding something to do. 

“I guess I can read again.” I said to myself. I picked up the book I was reading at this time. It was something about a medieval fantasy and they were fighting a great evil, supposedly the author had a nice beard. 

I was focused on the book, so I didn't notice the ringing beside me. It was only when it slid over to me, vibrating, that it grabbed my attention. 

 

“Ugh, what is it?” I picked up the phone to see that it was a call, the name reading ‘Hatani’. I answered it somewhat reluctantly, Hatani was a great girl but she could get annoying sometimes with her hyper personality and anime obsession. 

“Maryl! Im almost there! Aren't you excited? We’re going to have so much fun and bonding! We can do each others hair and talk about anime and we can talk about boys and-” 

“Hatani” I said trying to get her to stop.

“We can also catch up on all the things we missed since you left!” She stopped, probably to catch her breath.

“Are you done yet?” I asked, audibly annoyed. Like I said, she was a nice girl but she can get very annoying.

A while later I waited in front of the dorms when she pulled up in a small car stuffed full of her belongings. I told her to park somewhere close and we got to unloading. 

“Why do you need this much stuff?” I asked as I was struggling to balance multiple boxes in my arms as we went up the stairs. “And why aren't you carrying anything?”

“Maryyyyyy I'm tireddddddd. I can't lift those heavy boxessss.” She whined, looking like she was on the verge of tears. 

“Fine and stop whining, you're embarrassing me.” I said continuing up the stairs to my room. 

 

“Why don't you call one of your skeleton friends to help? I know you are able to, I’ve seen it happen.” She asked as she hopped up and down the steps.

“Just because I can doesn't mean I will. I'm not going to have some old dead guy carry this stuff or do anything for me. I can do things myself just fine.” I said still concentrating on not falling.

“I guess you're right. So so whaddya wanna do to celebrate me coming here? There's a new Casino that opened, The Malice Palace I think. Something weird like that, must be run by some weirdo.”

 

“I don't have that much money to be gambling, and you're probably supposed to wear something nice, which I don't have.” I said hoping we didn't have to go there.

“Let's go shopping then! I saw a nice store on the drive here. It’ll be fun I promise!” She pleaded. I couldn't turn her down, I never can when she really wants to do something.

 

“I mean, I gue-” I was cut off when I felt like I was falling, which I was and rapidly falling towards the stairs and also my death. I would have been tumbling now when I felt like I fell on something, something kinda warm and nice. It was only when I looked up that I realize someone caught me. I pushed the person away from me which caused us both to fall down the stairs. I opened my eyes and saw a boy looking at me. He had striking blue gray eyes and bright orange hair. He was kinda good looking. It started feeling warmer suddenly then I realized why. I was feeling something which wasn't good, I started combusting into flames, small flames thankfully. I pushed away from the guy and sat down, closed my eyes and repeated the phrase I always say when this happens “There's no need to feel”. The flames stopped and I opened my eyes, slightly embarrassed of my outburst. I saw the the boy walking over to me. He kneeled down in front of me looking like he was going to say something. 

“He’s probably going to call me a freak. Gah I was so stupid to feel something!” I was getting ready for the berating insults when he spoke up.

“That was so cool. I haven't seen many people with fire powers. What's it like? Does it get hot? Can you warm up your food without a microwave?” He looked surprised and fascinated. I didn't say anything to answer him, I was more shocked than anything. My thoughts were cut off by someone raising their voice suddenly.

“Hey get away from her! Can't you see she's in shock?” She muttered something about men being idiots before turning to me. “Hey you alright Mary? Can you stand?”

“Yeah I'm fine. Wait, what happened to the boxes?” I looked around frantically hoping her stuff wasn't broken in any way. 

“Oh they're fine. That guy over there caught them.” Pointing to the tall, light skinned man over on the stairs. He was wearing fingerless gloves and holding all the boxes with one hand. “Show Off” I thought. Hatani turned around and faced the orange haired one. “Now, you need to apologize.” She turned to the one on the stairs and said the same thing. I tried to object, but I was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the one that caught me. 

“I'm sorry about, uh, you know running into and stuff” He looked very shy about saying that. He offered his hand to me to which I somewhat reluctantly grabbed so he could help me up. “Im Chester and that strongman over there is Marco.”

“Im Maryl and that's Hatani.” I ignored Hatani’s complaints about her being able to say her own name. “How did you even catch me? There's no way you could've unless you were behind me.” 

“Oh, me? Im super speedy. I can run fast and do mostly everything fast, except for where it counts.” He was smiling like an idiot, but I could tell he was harmless. “And that guy over there is super strong, I think it's about one thousand times the normal human limit? Either way he’s strong” I was getting nervous so I was thinking of ways to get out of this. My emotions were getting out of hand and I didn't want any more outbursts, just as long as he doesn't say anything crazy. “OH, I have an idea! Wanna go on a date?” Instead of any powers going wild I just felt myself falling and then proceeded to pass out. 

 

I awoke in a bed, but not my bed. I also heard talking near me. I think it was the boys, Marco and Chester. 

“Dude you can't just say everything that's on your mind, you made the poor girl faint!”

“I was trying to make up for what I did. I didn't think she’d just faint from me asking.”  
“Can you two idiots shut up? I think she's awake.” Hatani was sitting beside me. She can be serious when she wants to be. 

“Thanks for bringing me to the nurse’s.” I sat up, my head hurt a tiny bit but I wasn't hurt anywhere.

“Oh that wasn't me. Chester grabbed you and ran here. Marco and I could barely catch up.” She pointed to the two on the other side of the room. 

“I had to carry this little lady on the way here, with my strength I can run decently fast although I can never beat Chester in race when he goes all out.” He put his arm around Chester's neck and they both laughed.

“I am not little!” Hatani whined.

“Well I'm fine anyway. I just need to go back to my room.” I started getting out of the bed and started walking out of the door with Hatani in tow when Chester was suddenly in front of me.

“You know you never answered my question.” He leaned against the doorframe as he asked that trying his hardest to look cool. “And I won't move until you give me an answer.” But before I could say anything Marco grabbed his collar and began dragging him down the hall away from us. 

“There's no need to bother those girls anymore Chess.” Marco stopped and turned to us. “Sorry about him, I hope the rest of your day turns out well.” As those two left and Hatani and I started walking the other way I felt a small breeze and then something in my hand. I decided to wait until later to see what it was. I didn't want Hatani asking any questions.


	2. Dates Cant Be That Bad...

Hatani and I got all her stuff to my room, well I did by myself with Hatani still insisting I use my powers to make it go faster. I waited for Hatani to be asleep before I looked at the thing that was in my hand. I stuffed it in my pocket to carry the boxes easier, but when I checked my pocket it wasn't there. I panicked and started trying to think of where it could've gone then I remembered that I tripped when I was walking up the stairs, so being as sneaky as I could, since the teachers don't like people wandering the hallways after dark, I walked to the stairs to see if I could find it. 

“Its gotta be around here somewhere. God I’m so stupid for dropping it.” I got on my hands and knees to find it. I didn't bring my phone, so I didn't have much light to look for the paper. 

“You lose something little lady?” I heard someone talk to me so I stood up to see who it was but before I could react I was pinned to a wall with someone's arm pushed against my throat. I was struggling to breathe and when I tried to punch or kick him he just deflected them with his other hand. He put his face next to my ear and whispered. “Come on, if you do what I ask no one will get hurt.” It was the last thing I wanted to be violated by some creep on campus. I couldn't scream since he was pressing hard on my throat. I felt his hand touch my stomach. I couldn't do anything against him. I wasnt able to feel anything else to try and hurt him. I was feeling something other than what I normally do so I couldn't conjure up any skeletons. This is it. All because I wanted to see what was on that paper. 

“HEY!” I heard someone yell from down the hall and the creep curse under his breath but before he could run he was pushed away from me. I looked to see who my savior was when I recognized him. Even in the dark his orange hair was very noticeable. I collapsed on the floor and everything started glowing. I didn't know what it was. Chester chased of the guy and then came over to me.

“Whats this? There's a bubble around you Maryl.” He put his hand in the wall of the bright bubble as if to see if it would harm him. He slid inside the bubble and put his arm around my shoulders and before I knew it I started crying, The bubble stayed and no other powers came forth. Chester pulled me into a hug and I continued to cry. The whole time Chester was comforting me as best he could. 

“Are you alright? Can you stand?” He questioned me as we were still on the ground.

“Yeah I can stand and sorry for all the crying.” I tried wiping the tears from my face but more kept coming. 

“Hey it's ok to cry, it's a normal thing to do. I just want to make sure you're alright. When I see that guy I’ll be sure to give him a piece of my mind, I think Marco would enjoy that as well.” He smiled at me as he said that. I stood up, still somewhat glowing, and we started walking back to my room.

“Hey, about what you’ll do when you see him. Do you mean that?” I wasn't sure if he was just saying that to hope to get with me.

“Oh of course I would! I love protecting my friends and you're my friend.” He punched the air a bit to prove his point. 

“I-Im your friend?” I wasn't really used to the fact that someone wanted to be my friend. 

“Yes you are. I mean that is you want to be friends.”

“I wouldn't mind that. Oh and what was on that paper you slipped in my hand?” I was still very curious to what it contained. 

“Oh it was just m- Wait! How did you know it was me?” 

“Well it was just a hunch I guess.” Even though I was still stoic I felt a tiny bit warm inside. 

“Well anyway it was my phone number, I was gonna see if I could persuade you to let me make up for running into you.” 

“Well can you tell me what it is? I don't want to lose another piece of paper and have you save me again.” He gave me his number and we made it back to my room with some small talk and no other drastic events occurring. 

 

“This is my room.” I opened the door then we stopped and turned to each other. 

“It looks like you don't need any further assistance. Make sure you stay safe and steer clear from any weirdos, maybe have Hatani come with you when you leave. Thats enough of me talking, I must be annoying at this point. Have a good night Maryl.” He began to walk the other way when I stopped him.

“Hey Chester. You know that date you asked me on? I-I wouldn't mind going.” He looked shocked when I said that but immediately it was replaced with excitement.  
“YES!” 

“But Hatani has to come with us.”

“Then I’ll drag Marco along.”

“That sounds fine to me.”

“So how about next Saturday at 8? A week from today.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

“Thank you for everything Chester.”

“Thank you for agreeing to the date.” He winked and in the next second he left. I walked inside and locked the door. I sat on my bed perplexed at the events that just happened. I actually agreed to a date and with someone I barely know at that. God I am an idiot. I decided that sleep would be the best at this point, so sleep I did. I sent a text to Chester just before I did just so I had his number in my phone. Dates can't be that bad, right?


	3. ...But Preparing Can Be Hard

I awoke the next morning and immediately remembered last night's events. I worried over the thought of going on a date with someone. What are you even supposed to do on one? Do I have to get all dressed up and where are we even going? This is starting to get annoying. I wake up pretty early and I'm sure Hatani sleeps in late. I sat up and slid out of bed and, expectedly, saw Hatani still sleeping... with a body pillow? She's a weird girl. I went to the bathroom got undressed and took a quick shower. I put on one of my many pairs of the same skirt and walked over to the fridge we had to look for something to eat. It may come as a surprise but I was a great cook. I never had much time to do anything so I wasted time by cooking a lot. I grabbed eggs out of the fridge and decided to make something simple. As I started prepping the dish I heard a yawn and footsteps coming from behind me.

“What's cookin good lookin?” Hatani began searching through the mini kitchen we have probably for something to eat.

“Please don't say that ever again. Also do you always wear that hat thing?”

“It's a Ushanka and its cute!”

“I'm also making something so just wait before you eat anything. God, I feel like your mother.” She walked away with a humph and started doing other things. The eggs didn't take too long to make but Hatani was most likely in the shower since I heard the water start a couple minutes earlier so I just set hers on the small table that we have and I sat on my bed with mine. I was also really passionate about the food I liked, so I always finished whatever I made also whatever I made was amazing so there was no reason not to finish it. Hatani walked out of the shower in her onsie and another Ushanka looking happy she skipped over to the small table and sat down and started eating. 

“Wait, you can't have eggs without ketchup!” She got up and walked over to the fridge to grab the bottle. 

“Oh and Hatani I have a date this Saturday.” I hoped to just slide it into the conversation so she wouldn't freak about it but I think no matter what she would notice the irregularity of the word date coming from my mouth. I heard something drop and I looked up to see Hatani staring at me wide eyed with the ketchup on the floor.

“Did you just say date? As in a date date? With a boy? And its a boy boy? Not some imaginary person?” She took another step with each question looking very surprised.

“Yeah he's real. Its Chester from yesterday.” I continued eating. Without warning She grabbed my hand and started pulling me away. I luckily put the plate down before I dropped it.

“You. And. I. Are. Going. Shopping.” She sounded very adamant about this so I decided not to argue, I had nothing else to do anyway.

“Fine! I’ll go shopping but can you stop dragging me?”

“Yeah! I'm sorry about that! I'm just really excited that you finally got a boy to go out with you!” She seemed really happy about this.

“You make it seem like it was an impossible thing to do.” I roll my eyes at that.

“Well you're a really pretty girl but you never show any interest in any guys and you never try to make any moves on them or reject them the instant someone does make a move on you.” She continued walking towards the stairs with me in tow.

“Well I never had any interest in guys. They were just annoying to me, so I never wanted anything more from them. Also I didn't have many friends either than you soo.” 

“Well at least you found a boy! Gah I'm so excited! Maryls got a boyfriend, Maryls got a boyfriend.” She started repeating that in some sort of a song.

“Hatani shut up. He is not my boyfriend and I only agreed to this on the terms that you come with me.” She looked at me confused 

“Who would I go with?”

“I think he said he’d bring his friend, the one that was with him when we ran into him, Marco I think it was.” I hope she wouldn't back out because I really don't want to go without her. 

“Well that's fine!” She started humming and skipping now. We got in her car and drove to the store Hatani saw before and we started look for things to wear. I never have dressed up in my life so I regrettably let Hatani pick something for me. I rejected most things she brought to me like short skirts and flashy dresses. I decided to walk around myself and see if I could find something. After a couple minutes of saying no in my head I found something that looked somewhat nice. It was just a normal looking dress in a single dark purple color. I grabbed it and went to the changing rooms where I saw Hatani looking worried, probably looking for me. I walked over and she kept telling me that she was worried and that I shouldn't walk off without telling her first but I told her that she doesn't need to worry about me and I showed her the dress I picked out.

“Maryl this is beautiful! Go try it on!” I walked over to one of the rooms and locked it behind me. A couple minutes later I walked out. It was a normal looking flowing dress that stopped at my ankles. It was just a dark purple with straps on my shoulders. It felt a bit weird since I've never worn a dress but it was manageable. 

“Oh my gosh Maryl you're beautiful! Chesters gonna ask you to marry him as soon as he sees you or faint. One of the two, or maybe even both!” She walked around me inspecting the dress. “I also found one when you left me so let me try mine on!” And with that she walked into another dressing room. I decided to change back into my normal clothes while she was changing. She came out a couple minutes after I did and I was a bit surprised. She came out in a white dress that came down to her knees and it had a blue flower pattern on it. She gave a spin and then asked “How do I look?”

“You look amazing Hatani. Marco wont know how to speak when he sees you.”

“Awww stop it. Let's go buy these!” We bought the dresses and walked out of the store and got into Hatani’s car but before she started it she said something. “You know what we should do Mary? We should practice our powers. I barely get to use them.” I was a bit reluctant to agree to it.

“Hatani Im kinda tired and you know how I am with my powers. I don't like using them.”

“Maryyy I never get to use mine and plus you have practiced the necromancy for a long while. Ive seen you use it. Just for a little bit. Please?”

“Ugh fine. But only for a little bit. Alright?”

“Thank you!” She reached over and hugged me quickly. “You wont regret it!” She put the car in drive then sped off into the other direction of the campus. 

A couple minutes later we pulled up in front of a small clearing a little bit out of town. I was confused as we got out but it looked pretty nice and open. Hopefully nobody will notice if there's some small damage. 

“Alright, now, this looks like a normal field right? But you feel it don't you, well more powerfully, yes?”

“But there's not a cemetery here, there's no way for the dead energy to be this strong here.”

“Well I looked up a lot about this town before I came here and guess what? This is an old timey cemetery. There were grave markers but either they were torn down in renovations to the area or naturally they were swept away.” She looked excited at telling me this and I was actually excited as well, so I decided to try it out. I walked over in the middle of the field and stood. “Also I'm going to be ready just in case they resist somehow.” I nodded and started what I normally do. 

“Here goes nothing.” I tapped into the energy that was flowing all around me and felt the bodies in the ground and used the energy to bring their souls back from wherever they go and guided them back to their bodies. The process in my mind seems to take a while but to other people I stand there with my hands together looking down for only a minute or two. When I felt the couple souls I was guiding reach their bodies I opened my eyes and relaxed. I got ready to take their souls out just in case these guys didn't want to be woken up. I saw the ground tremble and three bodies rose up from it. Even though sometimes I summon skeletons,like these three, the power of the dead energy and their returned souls allows for communication. 

“What is this? The town is gone and ‘twas replaced by trees? Wheres ma body!” All three of them seemed to panic when they realized their situation. Hatani pulled out a sword most likely out of nowhere. I learned that I can control these souls to do exactly what I wanted and even change what they're feeling but I let them be who they were when they were alive. I'm not a fan of controlling people mindlessly. I put my hands together and surged more energy into them putting them into a calm state. 

“Hey, you three, over here. I brought you back to the living. Do any of you want to go back or are you fine with staying alive for awhile?” They all swung their heads to signal no so I put my hands down and let them roam. One walked over to me and Hatani, who also had a peculiar set of orange sunglasses on her.

“Who are ye lasses? I think an explanation is in order for us three.”

“Yeah Im sorry about that. I can summon the dead and it just so happens that I summoned you three. Sorry for any inconvenience.”

“You are alright lassie. It does feel good to walk around again even though Im just a stack o’ bones at this point” 

All 5 of us talked to each other and we listened to their stories of the Old West and we, or more precisely Hatani, shared our more developed powers to them since all they had were simple one likes small telepathy and fire breathing. We actually practiced some fighting since they were skilled fighters way back when. We wasted the day until nighttime then the three undead decided it was their time to go back to the grave. I asked them to get back in the graves and get in comfortable positions. “Haha lass you care for us too much even though these two didn't talk we thank you for this day.” I smiled and I concentrated and pulled the dead energy from their bodies and finally felt no other human souls other than Hatani.

“I'm a bit sad to see them go actually but I'm glad we did this today Maryl.”

“I am too actually. Wanna go home?”

“Yeah sure. Lets go!”

“Also what anime is that from, the sword and the sunglasses.”

“Oh just one about drills and things.” She answered as she skipped over to the car.

_____________________________________________________________________

“Marco are you sure this suit is alright?” I wanted to make sure I looked as best as I could for this Saturday.

“Dude it is. I told you this already. Maryl wont know what hit her when you show up.”

“Speak for yourself man. That Hatani girl is pretty lucky to be paired with a guy like you.”

“Yeah yeah but these suits did break the bank a tad. I hope we please these girls enough. Im not trying to embarrass myself. Wait, where are we even going again?”

“I kinda want to visit that new Casino and then go out to eat at some fancy restaurant.”

“That does sound like something you’d think of Chester.” I decided to stop worrying about the suit and just wait for the day to come. Man was I nervous.


	4. The Big Date

It was officially Saturday morning and I couldn't be more nervous. I was sitting on my bed twirling a pencil in my hand waiting for Hatani to get out of the shower. I was planning on her doing mostly everything since I wasn't great with people unless they got me mad. Eventually Hatani got out and got dressed and sat down as well. 

“You ready for tonight? It's gonna be so much fun!” She raised her hands in the air and rolled back a bit.

“I am not ready at all. I don't even know where we’re going and he hasn't texted me back since last Saturday.” I rested my head in the palm of my hand and looked over at Hatani. 

“Don't worry about it Mary. Its gonna be fun, trust me.” She looked at me with a smile on her face. “Now what are you making this morning?” I shook my head and got up, walking to the little kitchen area to make something. 

A little bit later after we ate something we sat and talked. Hatani and I have been friends for a long time but a couple years ago I had to leave and come here, well I didn't have to but I wanted to. Her and I grew up in the same town which isn't too far from here but unlike me she had a family to live with. I did not for the simple reason that my real parents were too scared of my powers. When I was a baby my powers and emotions were out of control like a normal baby but my parents feared me and so they gave me up to foster parents when I was small. After many long years I became 18 and decided to move away and start college to which I have been here for half of a year. 

“So has he said anything to you yet Maryl?” She said adjusting herself so she was comfortable. 

Thinking about it I haven't had any contact with him since that night. “No I haven't actually.” I was beginning to think that he was just going to ditch me tonight. “Do you think it was a joke or something?” I felt myself getting sadder at the thought of that.

“Don't think like that Mary! He's probably as nervous as you.” She got up and stood up in front of me. “Now put on a smile and be ready to have a good time with him.” I sighed and stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I don't usually take long showers but I was feeling kinda nervous so I lost track of time and didn't realize until I heard Hatani knocking on the door. I reluctantly got out of the warm water, I then dried off and got out. I took a look at the clock and saw that it was an hour later. I didn't know if I should be happier that it's almost time or be scared that it’s almost time. As I got redressed I picked up my phone and saw that I had a message from Chester. I quickly finished up and opened my phone excitedly to see what it said.

Chester: You ready for tonight?

I felt relieved that he wasn't going to bail on me. I rolled over and let out a sigh. 

“Whos that?” I jumped up surprised by her sudden appearance. I threw a pillow at her which she dodged easily. “What are you a superhero now?” She dropped the pillow and then to my surprise she started crawling up the wall for some odd reason it made me think of a frog. After a couple seconds of amazement I remembered her powers. “What did you watch this time?”

“Oh just something dealing with kids with superpowers in a special hero school.” She hopped down back onto the floor and picked my phone up, which was unlocked still, and looked at the screen. “Oh he texted you! What was all that worrying for?” She tossed my phone back to me and I caught it making sure she didn't send anything to him. “Oh oh ask him where we should them before you start sending him hearts and stuff.” She giggled as she ran into the bathroom and closed the door before my pillow could get her. I turned back to my phone and responded to Chesters message.

Me: Oh yes I am ready 

I was nervous texting him on the off chance that he would cancel last minute. I remembered what Maryl wanted me to ask him and as I was about to ask him he responded.

Chester: Alright! You and Hatani should meet us at the stairs where we met, right inside those doors.

Me: That sounds good

Chester: See ya soon

“Hatani! I think we should get ready!” I sat up and looked for the bag that contained my dress for tonight and I didnt need to much more than put it on since I already showered. I found it in the closet and since Hatani was already in the bathroom I put the dress on right there, which didn’t take long. About then Hatani came out in her dress looking ready as ever and looked at me.

“Im doing your makeup.” I didn’t get much of a chance to protest before I was stuck in place and couldn’t move and to my surprise saw a shadow stretching out to mine. She walked me over to the bathroom. 

“You know I dont like makeup Hatani.”

“It doesn't matter. You're gonna wear some this time.” She started and finished doing my makeup relatively fast and to my surprise it didn’t look that bad. I looked at myself and was amazed at how different I looked. “Aww! Maryl you're so cute!” She swooped me into a hug and squeeze kinda hard.

“Hatani you’re crushing me”

“You’ll be fine” She let go and I glanced up at the clock to see the time only to realize that it was 5 minutes until 8 exactly. I stood up quickly, grabbed my purse wallet thing that I forgot the name of and with Hatani right behind me left and locked the door to our room. 

_____________________________________________________________________

“So I look good?” I asked Marco as we walking down the hallway from our room.

“For the last time Chester you like fine, your breath doesn't smell bad and your hair isn't a mess.”

“Well I just don't wanna mess this up you know.”

“Yeah I get that. I'm still surprised you asked her out knowing you've never gone out with anyone let alone gone on a date.”

“Shhhhh neither have you Marco!”

“Yeah but that's because I’m focusing on school and staying in shape. Don't have time for a girlfriend.” He flexed his muscles as he explained Which annoyed me since I had no good excuse for never having a girlfriend.

“There's just never been a girl to catch my eye, so I just don't try.”

“So you’re saying Maryl caught your eye?”

“Oh, W-Well I guess so. Hey look we’re almost to the meeting place!” I walked faster to avoid anymore of this conversation. As I was ahead of Marco I saw the girls so I quickly ran over.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hatani and I were waiting by the stairs where we first met the boys, who were taking a long time to show up. Seemingly out of nowhere a gust of wind blasted us and I knew immediately knew who it was.

“Took you long enough”

“Well you know Im not the fastest at everything I do.” He dusted off his suit and flashed a bright smile.

“Wheres Marco?” Hatani looked confused looking around for her date.

“Im right here!” He came running in the way Chester came looking annoyed. “You didn't have to run away like that.”

 

“Well Im sorry, but you’re here now” They both laughed and then Chester turned to Hatani and I. “So you two ready to go?”

We all got into Chesters car, I sat in front with Chester and Hatani and Marco sat in the back. We were driving for a bit when I realized that I didn’t even know where we were going. Almost like he read my mind Chester spoke up.

“So I thought we could go to this new Casino that opened up. We cant drink but we can still get in. Also if you dont want to do that we can go somewhere else or you could like the Casino idea but if yo-” He looked nervous so I decided to stop him.

“The Casino sounds nice. I even have some money we could use.” I smiled at him to show that I liked the idea to which he smiled back. 

“AW You two are so cute~!” Hatani leaned forward between us obviously excited.   
“Hatani shut. Up.” I turned to look out the window to hide the blush on my face and Hatani sat back down with a ‘humph’ but a smile on her face still. The car fell silent for a bit but Marco broke the silence.

“So girls, we’ve never had time to talk really, so what are your guys’s powers?” 

“Oh I can replicate any fictional power that I've seen and can remember somewhat clearly! Its pretty useful since I watch a lot of shows.”

“Oh what kind of shows do you watch?”

“Oh you know the kind of shows that are animated” She said sheepishly. Hatani loved to talk about what shes watching when she’s with me but is always embarrassed when she has to explain the thing that basically fuels her powers. “But Maryl here can do a lot! Like she can raise the dead and ask them to do what she wants, but doesn’t do it all the time because of ‘morals’ or something.” Maryl kept on talking to Marco about their powers which left Chester and I in an awkward silence. 

“Its, uh, a nice night tonight.”

“That it is. The stars are pretty when you're able to see them.” I kept looking out the window but immediately froze when he said the one thing I didnt want him to.

“You look good tonight.” He looked over with a smirk and turned back to the road. Right away I felt my cheeks start burning. I tried to get a sentence out before he thought I was ignoring him.’

“I uh I do- well thank you, so do you.” He smiled more and continued driving on for a couple minutes before everything got bright. After adjusting my eyes I saw that we were at the casino. I also glad that the car ride was also over. 

“I think there’s valet but I prefer parking my baby myself.” He veered from the building and parked a street away from it. We all got out and started the little walk to the bright lights. When we got to the entrance Chester stuck out his arm and said “M’lady” with a grin that he always wears. I accepted his arm and we walked into the place. I didn't like places with a lot of people so this place made it on my top 10 list of never going here again. We walked in and did all the necessities before actually getting inside the main area. To our surprise it was actually more than a casino. The lady said that it was almost like a mall and as well as a hotel added on if people wanted to stay longer. After that we got in and were in awe at what we saw. On the bottom floor, which was huge, there were tons of different gambling games as well as people playing them. In the far right corner there were stairs the led to a second floor that contained restaurants and different shops. Probably to get you to waste any of the money that you somehow win. There were a wall of elevators on the far wall after getting off the stairs which probably went to the rooms that some people would get. 

Hatani let out a simple “Woah.”

Marco muttered to himself. “This place is huge”

Chester absentmindedly responded to his distracted friend. “Yeah, something you're not used to.”

I shook my head at his childness and started walking to wherever the bathrooms were. I called for Hatani to follow me so I could talk to her. “Need something Mary?” She continued walking beside me looking concerned. After many minutes of annoyance and many questions as to where the bathrooms were we found them. I pushed Hatani into one and shut the door behind us. “So what did you need me in the bathroom for?”

“I don't know if I can do this Hatani.”

“Do what? Like all the people? We can find a place that's not crowded I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind.”

“I don't like the people but I can handle them. It's the whole Chester thing. I mean he’s a nice guy but I've never been on a date or done anything at all with a guy. I mean he's nice and annoying sometimes and he helped me with that creep in the hall but I-”

“Wait wait what do you mean creep in the hall? Mayl did something happen?” I immediately stopped when I realized what I said. I meant to keep it a secret from her since I know how protective she gets of me. 

“I-Its nothing Hataini, I swear. It was someone that bumped into me and got mad so Chester stepped in. It's nothing major, please.” She looked at me with confusion and anger, but at who I don't know. 

“So something happened to you and you keep it a secret from me, your best friend? Maryl tell me what it was. I can see it was more than just someone bumping into you.” I wanted to explain but I couldn't open my mouth to say anything. I looked down and Hatani huffed. “Alright then. I’ll get it from Chester then.” She quickly stepped out and closed the door and I could hear footsteps moving quickly away from me. I could only hold my head in my hands. 

_____________________________________________________________________

“Hmm I wonder why the girls left so fast.” It was weird considering we just got here. From across the table Marco was messing with the decorative plant seated in the middle. We found a nearby sitting area to wait in the meantime.

“Well they probably had lady things to take care of.” He pushed the plant away bored from messing with it for so long. “I hope they get back soon though.” I looked around the giant building and then spotted the familiar brown hair and white dress. 

“Oh here comes Hatani.”

“Where?!” Marco sat up and looked around only to spt her and stand up to greet her. “Hey Hatani. Is Maryl not with you?” Now that he mentioned it I didnt see her at all. She must be finishing up or something. I looked back at Hatani and she looked angry and was glaring at me.

“I have a couple questions for you.” She didn't sound like the bubbly girl as she pointed at me and promptly picked me up by my collar. I would have been mad if I wasnt as scared.

“Wh-What do you need Hatani?” She let go of me and continued glaring. Marco just stood watching sometimes about to step in but hesitating and retreating back to just watching.

“I've heard that you helped Maryl with a certain creep?” A shining blade seemingly made of bone grew out of her arm and I got a bit more scared. 

“Oh so you heard about that huh.”

“And I want you to tell me everything that happened.” After Marco asked her to put the weapon away I told her mostly everything about that night with the guy. Over the course of the story I could see Hatani get more and more angry. I knew she cared for Maryl but sheesh this was on a whole new level. “So someone tried to have his way with her but you came and stopped it?”

“Yes there was nothing more other than that glowy bubble that appeared.”

“Glowy bubble? As in a new power or were you seeing things?”

“Well I could certainly see it and go through it so I'm sure it was a power of some sort- wait you didn't know she had something like that?”

“Its news to me.” The whole time Marco looked deep in thought and didn't say anything.

“Wait, guys so you're saying that Maryl has multiple powers?” He looked at us looking confused and focused as if this was a major discovery.

“Its not unheard of.” I knew of some famous heros that had two or sometimes three powers, like an odd one that cold control dirt and then could control electricity a small bit. “But where is she now?”

“I left her in that bathroom.”

“Maybe you should get her?” 

“Yeah, Ill do that!” She ran off looking less mean and I sighed.

“Man she can be scary.” Marco looked at her as she rounded a corner. “Im still curious about Maryl though.” 

“So am I.” We sat back down and talked about the girls and made small talk while we waited, which took a bit, and I saw some security running off in the same way that Hatani went. It was weird but I decided to ignore it. After what seemed like an hour I saw her come back, alone I might add, and looking panicked. Marco and I stood up and said the last thing we wanted to hear. 

“She's gone.”


End file.
